


Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Arguing, Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Grocery Shopping, Kissing, M/M, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: An argument between Wrench and Numbers where Wrench is obviously in the right and Numbers is being stubborn, but realizes Wrench is right and won't admit it. Wrench is smug as hell about it, and Numbers gets cranky so Wrench decides to kiss him quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scottbaiowulf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=scottbaiowulf).



> I wrote something that wasn't porn...

Numbers comes in with his arms full of groceries and drops them to the kitchen table before his arms fall off. He’s a big believer in only making one trip from the car to the house.

_Did you buy milk?_

Numbers lifts up the gallon of whole milk, planning in his mind the quickest way to get these all put away before their show comes on.

_Did you get the 1% as well?_

_No. I forgot,_ Numbers signs.

_Are you kidding me? You know I don’t like that stuff! It’s too heavy on my stomach._

_It’s not that big of a deal. One of us can go out later._

Numbers begins to put the cereal and pasta noodles in the cupboard, but it’s clear that Wrench isn’t done. Wrench turns him around to get this attention.

_This is what I mean about you not listening to me and respecting me. Didn’t I ask you to grab a 1% before you even left the house?_

And if Numbers is being honest, he remembers Wrench scrawling his item at the bottom of his list. He remembers telling himself that he was smart enough to not need a list and tossing it out when he got to the store. The guilt begins to creep in, but he refuses to admit that he threw the list away in complete disregard of Wrench’s dietary needs.

_Yeah, you’re right. I know I need to be better about taking care of you._

Wrench sighs deeply. _You take care of me just fine. I would just appreciate it if you remembered some of these little things._

“Shit,” Numbers thinks to himself. He runs his hand over the back of his neck. A nervous habit he’s had as long as he can remember. Wrench once called it “cute.”

_I’m sorry. You know I’d do anything for you, right?_

When Wrench smiles, he knows that they’re going to be alright. He just needs to be better about having Wrench’s back, like he’s always got his.

 _I know. So let’s get the rest of these put away before_ Hannibal _comes on._

They both scramble around the kitchen when they realize there is only fifteen minutes before the new episode starts. Luckily they make it to the couch in the living room just as the show is opening.

_I hope Jimmy and Brian are in this one._

Wrench simply puts a finger to Numbers’ lips. 

_No distractions,_ he signs, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

Numbers decides he will come up with a witty retort later. For now, he is content to rest his head on Wrench’s big shoulder as they watch the closed captioning come up on their screen. Wrench wraps his arm around his shoulder, the milk completely forgotten.


End file.
